Hunting Bow
The is a unlockable Item in , available as an alternative to the Great Hammer and the Wooden Shield at Age 6. Technical * The Bow allows the Player to shoot arrows at enemies from long distances and out of harm's way. * Arrows fired from the Bow deal 25 damage, thus taking 4 hits to kill an enemy at full health. * Arrows cost 4 Wood to fire from the Bow. * Arrows fired from the Bow may not fly over any structure besides the Pit Trap and Pads unless a Platform is used. ** Even with a platform, arrows may not travel over Windmills, Trees, Food Bushes or Cacti. * The Bow is not efficient against as they will barely damage only Wood Walls. * When the Hunting Bow is used to gather 5,000 resources, it will turn into the Gold Hunting Bow. Likewise, if the Hunting Bow is used to gather 10,000 resources, it will turn into the Diamond Hunting Bow, which is invisible. ** The only resources that can be gathered with the Hunting Bow is Food by killing . ** The Wooden Bow can also gather Wood by destroying Wood Walls, but this takes more wood that it earns. Strategy * The bow is almost a must for PvP as it allows you to pin down enemies in bases and fight from afar or you can change it with Boost Pad instead and play with Katana so you close the gap between you and an archer and kill him. * With sufficient skill, one can anticipate where enemies should be without actually seeing them. * Kiting an opponent without a bow will almost surely result in their death unless they have a Shield * The bow can be a very strong secondary weapon when used with a Katana, as it can be used to finish players off after 2 hits with the Katana. * When using the Bow, the Player has to be fully aware of their wood load. Using the Hand Axe or the Great Axe as a primary tool would be a great loadout, so that when the Player runs low on wood, they can gather tons of wood fast. Trivia * The Marksman Cap boosts arrow speed and range considerably. * Curiously, there is no sprite for the Diamond Hunting Bow, though there is a sprite for the Gold Hunting Bow. * The Hunting Bow is usually called the Bow by Sidney deVries in the Changelog. History The Bow was added in Version 0.41. Arrows cost no wood at the time. The same day, the Bow was buffed to deal more damage, the Bow gave a more accurate knockback, arrows could shoot over Pit Traps and Boost Pads, and arrow speed was reduced. 0.45 changed the Bow so that arrows would now consume 5 wood. The next day this was changed once more to 10 wood per shot. Arrows also dealt more damage. 0.48 increased the Bow's fire-rate. 0.50 undid the Wood cost increase of version 0.45, reducing the cost per arrow to 5 again. This update also brought about a glitch where arrows would occasionally disappear for no reason. 0.53 increased the Bow's fire-rate and decreased the Bow's damage and the cost of arrows. Finally, 0.68 increased the Bow's damage to 25, and the cost of arrows to the modern 4. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1.png Gallery Bow 1.png Bow 1 g.png Blank.png Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons